


Raising Revanchists

by StarWarsaddit1220



Series: The Dawnrider Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant (Star Wars), Dantooine, Gen, Pre-Knights of the Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsaddit1220/pseuds/StarWarsaddit1220
Summary: This is a series of one shots full of Reanash Dawnrider (Revan), Alek (Malak), and Meetra Surik growing up. I will update it when ever I feel like it. I will try to keep the stories in chronological order.
Series: The Dawnrider Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634395
Kudos: 2





	Raising Revanchists

8 year old Alek Squinquargesimus was practicing with his practice blade. He couldn’t wait to get an actual lightsaber. He heard a shuttle approaching the enclave. He quickly stopped practicing and rushed towards the landing pad. Alek had heard that a new student from Coruscant. A powerful six year old human girl. Every youngling wants to meet her. It wasn’t everyday that a student from Coruscant came to Dantooine. 

Alek had to fight through the crowd of students to see. He arrives in time to see the young girl being led by a female Jedi Master. The girl had long black hair that she used to hide her face and tan skin. The Jedi Master led her into the enclave. Alek was disappointed that he didn’t get to talk to her. He would love to know more about the Core Worlds. 

* * *

Reanash Dawnrider felt overwhelmed and confused. She had never been on any planet other than Coruscant. Then all the kids that surrounded the transport. Everything was so different than Coruscant. She didn’t understand why Master Kae sent her here. Master Kae had said that this was a part of her destiny. Reanash didn’t even know if she liked this destiny. 

Reanash was sitting on the ground away from the enclave. She liked grass she had decided. She was so distracted that she hadn’t noticed a boy approach her. He was tall, had pale skin, had black hair, and bright blue eyes. 

“Hello.” the boy said causing the girl to jump up. Reanash was significantly shorter than him. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s all right.” Reanash said looking down at the floor. She was never good at interacting with others. 

“My name is Alek Squinquargesimus.” The boy said and Reanash started to giggle. His last name was the weirdest name she has ever heard. Alek rolled his eyes used to it. Then she looked up at him and put her hands behind her back.

“Sorry, that was rude.” Reanash said

“I’m used to it.” Alek said

“I’m Reanash Dawnrider.” Reanash said, smiling slightly.

“Nice to meet you Dawnrider” Alek said 

“It’s nice to meet you Squ..nquag..sinus.” Reanash said as she butchered his last name she frowned. 

“The other kids call me Squint.” Alek said and Reanash frowned deeper.

“That’s silly I’m not calling you that. I’ll call you by your first name, Alek.” Reanash declared with all the authority of a six year old.

“Then I’ll call you Reanash.” Alek said and Reanash nodded her head. “Welcome to Dantooine, Reanash.” 

“Thank you, Alek.” Reanash said with a small smile.

“Can I ask you something?” Alek asked and Reanash nodded her head. “What was Coruscant like?”

“There are a lot of people. There is no plants like grass.” Reanash said running her hand over the grass. “Everything is made of metal.”

“It would be nice to see it.” Alek said

“One day when I’m a Jedi Knight. I’m going to visit all the worlds.” Reanash said looking up towards the sky. 

“I hope to see them with you.” Alek said and Reanash looked at him with a broad grin on her face.

“I Reanash Dawnrider, promise to take you on all my adventures.” Reanash promised as if that was the most sacred pack she could make. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Alek said


End file.
